gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash FM
Flash FM is a Vice City radio station hosted by DJ Toni that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In 1984 Toni was accompanied by another DJ, Teri. Flash FM plays pop music and is one of the favored radio stations of the Streetwannabe's. It is also played in the Vice City Bikers bar. During the show, Toni sometimes makes off-handed sexual references to pun the station's name. This is because the term "Flash" is also a slang for removing one's clothes quickly and "flashing" a private body part, such as breasts or butt to people. This has quite a lot of New Wave songs, in fact as much as normal pop songs due to the fact most New Wave falls under the name of pop. GTA Vice City Playlist *Hall and Oates - Out of Touch (1985) *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1986) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983, not available on 10th Anniversary Edition) *Laura Branigan - Self Control (1984) *Go West - Call Me (1984) *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1986) *Bryan Adams - Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds (1983) *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) *Aneka - Japanese Boy (1981) *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It (1986) *The Outfield - Your Love (1986) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another (1983) *Lionel Richie - Running with the Night (1983, only available on original PS2 version) GTA Vice City Stories Playlist *Laura Branigan - Gloria (1982) *Rick Springfield - Human Touch (1983) *INXS - The One Thing (1982) *Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1984) *Scandal - The Warrior (1984) *Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection (1984) *The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play (1980) *Hall & Oates - Family Man (1982) *Pat Benatar - Love Is a Battlefield (1983) *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good (1984) *Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown (1982) *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go (1984) *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa (1984) *Genesis - Turn It on Again (1980) *Blancmange - Living on the Ceiling (1983) *Paul Young - Come Back and Stay (1983) Videos GTA Vice City Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Laura Branigan - "Self Control" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Go West - "Call Me" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Bryan Adams - "Run to You" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Aneka - "Japanese Boy" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Outfield - "Your Love" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" PS2 Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Flash FM